Crack Drabbles
by Ariannette
Summary: A series of crack drabbles written by moi and Sam!
1. Peter And His Girl

**Peter and His Girl**

_A collaboration between Sam and Ari_

Claire skips into the mansion. Its another sunny and bright day, things are even looking good, her mood is great, she lives with her bio family, and can totally check out Peter all the time.

In fact, as skims the living room, she sees him sitting down. In an increasingly better mood, Claire smiles and skips into the living room, ready to-

She stops dead in her tracks, and lets her mouth hang open before saying anything, "Peter what the _hell_ are you doing making out with a coke can?!"

Peter, who is completely startled, jumps, and looks up to her smiling, and wiggles his eyebrows, "She's my girlfriend."

Never in her life has Claire felt such betrayal! Such loathing for something so small as coke can.

"Why? What does she have that I don't?"

Peter sips his coke, and shrugs, "She tastes good."

Tears are close to coming out of her eyes ,"But she wont live forever!"

"Yeah huh, I go to the store and by me a new coke all the time."

Claire scoffs, "Oh! so she's a prostitute! She doesn't love you Peter!"

Peter, aghast, puts a hand to his heart, and hugs his coke to his chest, petting her, and looking down with concern, "Don't worry my coke, she didn't mean that."

"Yes I did! she's a whore!- who _sells_ themselves like that?"

"Stop it Claire! I love my coke and there isn't anything you can do!"

Claire pouts, and crosses her arms, watching as peter sips on his coke some more, smiling with satisfaction as he brings it back down. She groans, and narrows her eyes at the can, hating that Peter gets so much satisfaction from it.

Her voice is sweet, and luring, hoping to catch his attention, "Peter?"

He looks up, "Yes?"

Claire's smile grows, "So how's the sex?"

Peter's eyes grow, and he drops the can of coke, jumping at Claire, and smashing his lips against hers.

The End.


	2. It Might Not, Just Be Dreams

**Ok, so this one isn't by Sam & Me, just by me, but she told me to write it LOL, so she gets credit for that. ALso..its not cracky, but fluffy...so it has no business being posted her, but OH WELL! **

**

* * *

**

**It Might Not Just Be Dreams  
**_Inspired By Ari's dreams_

Most of her dreams are of him, like always. Sometimes they're sad and she wakes up crying, or there's joy and contentment. She doesn't really ever know what to make of them- and when she wakes up, she doesn't remember any of them.

But this time, its different.

It's the night before her birthday, and Claire falls asleep, with a lingering smile on her face. She enters her dream world, and is sitting next to Peter on a blanket in the park. His face is full of adoration, and his cheeks are risen in that way that makes a blush cross his face. He's smiling and whispering sweet innocent things to her.

"You're the most important thing,_ ever_, Claire." he says in a hushed voice and taking one of her locks in between his fingers.

Her heart palpitates, and she breathes out slowly, trying not to scream, wondering if he feels what she does in that moment. Can it be real? She wants to ask herself- the edges of the scenery is blurred, and she knows- knows it a s dream. But his words are sharp and clear- its honest and true- she can feel it.

And then, its over. She wakes up, but she can feel the dream radiating through her- she can remember everything clearly- as if it had been real. She wants to feel let down, sad, depressed- because there's nothing more that she wishes, than for that to be a reality.

A little annoyed at herself and her overly creative imagination, she forces herself out of bed, and out her room. It's only when she opens her door, that she realizes that Peter is opening his own, right next to her, and out he comes with bed hair, and his own tiny smile on his lips.

Their eyes meet, and his smile grows a little- his cheeks to that same blush as they did in her dream, and he looks down, when she thinks that.

But its a coincidence, she tells herself, it has to be right? He can't possibly know what she's thinking.

"How did you sleep?" he asks, suddenly.

And she realizes, it might not just be dreams...


End file.
